Too Much love
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Luke (Lucy) is the biggest playboy in the academy and the lead singer of 'Fairy Boys'. Lulu(Loke) is the biggest playgirl in the academy. Stacy(Sting) is her big sister who love her little brother (siscon). Natsumi and Gracia is his rival/friend or freinemy. Lexie(Laxus) Luke's currently girlfriend. How will his life progress? Slow StiLu,LaLu
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I'm not own Ft

Special thanks to Fuzzpeach12 for beta reader my story all credit goes to her

* * *

Too much love?

Introduction

Luke (Lucy) Heartfilia

Age: 17

Likes: Girls, books, and singing

He is son to Jude Heartfilia. He was born Heir of the Heartfilia Production Corp., number one Corporation in the world; his father, Jude, expects a lot from him, he is okay with Luke's playboy attitude, but he wants Luke to stop once he marries his fiancée. He is the leader of the band, Fairy Boys. He has a playboy attitude and has weekly girlfriends, at 20 he will take over his father's business.

Eric (Erza) Scarlet

Age: 17

Likes: Studying, cake and playing drums.

He is the President of Student council, also a drummer of Fairy Boys. He is one of Luke's best friends. He is currently dating Jenny Fernandez, he is Heir of Scarlet Corp, the second leading business in the world.

Levi (Levy) McGarden

Age: 17

Like: Playing bass, books, and making songs.

He is Luke's best friend. He loves to read Luke novels. He has a crush on Gaby (Gajeel) Redfox. He also plays bass in Fairy Boys. He is the son of Duke and Duchess McGarden.

Liam (Lisanna) Strauss.

Age: 17

Like: Playing keyboard, match-making, and any sweet food.

He is also one of Luke's best friends. He always hated Luke for his 'playboy attitude' and his 'weekly girlfriends'. He has crush on Natsumi (Natsu) Dragneel. His family owns more than 100 hospitals.

Jun (Juvia) Loxar.

Age: 17

Likes :Swimming, playing guitar, and rain.

The last member of Fairy boys, he is obsessed with Gracia FullBuster(Gray). He is not close to Luke, but he understands Lukes feelings. He is Heir of Loxar Pharmacy Corp.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not own on FT.

Fuzzpeach- chan thank you for beta reader my story and fix my all credits to you...

This chapter 1... please enjoy it..

Poll on my profile .

* * *

Chapter 1

Fairy Boys.

Five boys standing on the stage concert with their musical instrument in their hands. A light on stage spotted them. "Thank you for coming, and this our new song, It will rain" said Luke with a smile and then began strumming to Jun's beat.

"If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door" sang Luke, his gentle voice flowing with the music, which made all their fans scream and sing along with their idols.

After Luke sang the last part of the song, all the members of Fairy Boys went back stage. "Today was sick" said Luke happily while they sat in the make up room.

"Like always," say Eric.

"Jun thinks we're doing great" said Jun.

"Anyway, Luke I heard you dumped Rufina (Rufus) this morning" said Levi.

"Well, yes" answered Luke coldly.

"Why do you always do that? Why do you not have serious relationships?" ask Liam. He hated Lukes 'weekly girlfriends'.

"Because it's useless." replied Luke which made Liam glare at him.

"What" said Luke angrily.

"Stop it you two" say Eric with a death glare.

"Yes, sir" replied Luke and Liam in unison.

"Anyway, where's Jenny? I want ask her about our schedule"asked Levi.

"She will be here at any minute" answer Eric.

"If that's case, I'll be going home now." said Luke before he exited the room.

"Okay, be careful" said Levi.

"Thanks" reply Luke.

After Luke was gone, Eric and the others looked at each other. "So wanna bet who will be Luke's girl this week?" asked Eric with an evil smile.

"I bet 10.000 jewels it'll be Lexie Dreyar" said Levi

"That delinquent girl? Why are you so optimistic?" said Liam to Levi. "Well, it's been rumored that Lexie likes Luke and I hear that she went to Luke's manor yesterday" explained Levi.

"Well 20.000 jewels go to Lexie" said Eric.

"Jun have feeling Lulu(loke) will be next, I bet 10.000 jewels" said Jun.

"30.000 jewels. Same with Jun" said Liam.

"Deal" say Eric.

Next morning,

Luke woke up with feeling warms and soft on his back. He opened his eyes to found his big sister sleep beside him.

"Gahh, Stacy (Sting) what are you doing in my bed?" yelled Luke. Unfortunately she didn't wake up, she was still fast asleep, he watched his sister sleep, and then an idea plopped into his mind, quietly he walked towards his desk, put his hand in the drawer, and picked up an air horn and move closer to his sister.

"Nee-san wake up, sleepy head" said Luke next to her ear which made Stacy stir in her sleep.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to wake you up the hard way" Luke said then put the air horn close to her ear, but not too close, then pressed the button really quickly, she immediately jumped up, and screamed

"Morning Luke" greeted Stacy grumpily.

"So…what are you doing on my bed?" ask Luke.

"Simple, I don't want my little brother to sleep with anyone else" said Stacy with smirk, which made a vein pop out of Luke's head.

"GET OUT! "Yelled Luke.

"Okay, but can we walk together to school?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah…NO." said Luke.

"Okay, anyway Rufina has been feeling down after you broke up with her" said Stacy.

"Not my problem" replied Luke.

"Jerk, but I'm glad you broke up with her" said Stacy.

"Please get out of my room, I wanna take a bath" yelled Luke.

~At Fairy Academy~

Luke drove his blue sports car to his school. After he parked his car, he met all of his friends including Natsumi and Gracia.

"Your overslept, weirdo" said Natsumi.

"I'm too tired." reply Luke.

"So who is your new girl" say Eric.

"You all have bets on me, don't you?" guessing Luke.

"Did you break up with Rufina?" asked Natsumi. Luke just nodded his head.

"How about you go out with me?" asked Natsumi which made Liam feel jealous.

"Not, I'm no dating my best friend Natsumi" answered Luke

"What? Why not?" ask Natsumi innocently.

"Because I like dating them just for fun. Anyway Gracia your clothes." said Luke lightly.

"What? Sorry" said Gracia then, she went to go search for her missing clothes.

"You'll know who my girl is later. Now lets go to class" said Luke .


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I'm not fairy tail,Okay

VOTE result for temporally :

Sting : 9 vote

Natsu: 7 Vote

Rogue: 7 vote

Gray: 2 vote

Loke : 2 vote

Laxus : 1 vote

special thanks to my beta reader: fuzzpeach 12: Thank you so much... for beta reader this fanfic and make me thinking about something

sorry for NaLu fans and StiLu , I make Lucy little bit jerk in here and for StiLu sorry if i make Sting have obessed to Lucy.

Soo to the story Read and Review but not flames... and please give me idea... okay

* * *

Chapter 2

-In the Hallways Academy-

Luke, Jun, Eric, Liam, Gracia and Natsumi were walking to their class, until a young girl with blonde hair and a scar on her face approached them.

"Hi Lexie, I'm so happy to see my angel this morning" greeted Luke which made Liam feel disgusted.

"Oh my, your words are so…captivating…."reply Lexie biting her lip, she then placed both her arms around Luke's neck. Luke grinned and kissed her forehead which made Lexie giggle.

"Boys, let me introduce my new girlfriend. Her name is Lexie Dreyar." said Luke. Eric and Levi both had a huge grin on their faces.

"Damn you Luke, I lost my money because of you! " Liam exclaimed, sticking his middle finger out angrily. Luke just laughed.

"I will pay for your lunch today, okay?" said Luke, patting Liam's head. Natsumi felt her blood boil by watching Luke and Lexie's lovey dovey crap.

"Oi Luke why are you dating her?" asked Natsumi. Her eyes went to Lexie, Natsumi then shot her an evil stare, once Lexie spotted it, Lexie glared right back at Natsumi.

"No reason. She's superbly sexy and HOT!" said Luke, putting his right Hand on Lexie's waist, she grinned and turned to Natsumi. '_Maybe I can have a distraction for awhile' thought Luke in his mind._

"Luke, you, you, JERK!" shouted Natsumi and started running in the opposite direction.

"Go Liam, I know you have feelings for her. That's why I never try to hit on her in the first place." said Luke. Liam looked into Luke's eyes, trying to see if what he heard was correct, and if he meant in sincerely.

"After her you idiot!" yelled Eric which made Liam run after Natsumi. After Liam and Natsumi disappeared out of sight, they continued walking to class.

-Lunch, Cafeteria-

Stacy with her friends Rufina and Oralia (Orga) sat at their usual spot. Stacy felt sorry for Rufina because Luke dumped her, but she also happy because of it.

"Just forget Luke, Rufina" said Stacy trying to make her friend feel better. After Stacy said that, Luke and the rest of Fairy Boys gang minus Liam and Natsumi walked into the cafeteria.

"Kya! LOOK! It's Luke–sama" said one of the squealing fan girls.

"Eric-kun you so cool!" said another.

The screams of the fan girls were so annoying for Stacy. For Stacy, Luke belonged to her and only her. Trying to ignore their screams, Stacy attempted to spot her brother. And there he was, with Lexie sitting on her beloved Lukes lap.

"Let's get out of here." Stacy said to Rufina. She can't bear face the fact that Luke was together with another girl.

Luke POV

Luke knew Stacy left the cafeteria after she saw him with Lexie.

"Luke do you want anything?" asked Lexie, twirling her hair

"Hmm…you." replied Luke with a playful smile which made Lexie's face as red as Eric's hair.

"Please be serious!" scolded Lexie.

"I'll have the same as your order." replied Luke. Lexie sighed before she went towards the cashier.

"Wow Luke you can REALLY tame her. Seems like a keeper! "Said Levi impressed. Luke smiled proudly.

"It's nothing. So how's your relationship with Gaby?" teased Luke.

"What are you- never mind…" answered Levi nervously, looking at the ground.

"You're hopeless" commented Eric.

"Whatever, at least I'm not a playboy like Luke" said Levi defending himself.

"Gracia, I know you're hot, but PLEASE wear something!" said Luke after he saw Gracia in her bra and panties.

"Kyaa! What happened?" Gracia shrieked while searching for her uniform.

"Luke, you don't…like Gracia- chan do you?" asked Jun with a death glare.

"Let's make it clear. I will NEVER hit on your love interests. Not with Natsumi, Gracia and Gaby" assured Luke.

"After all my future has been set" said Luke quietly, whispering in the wind, sadness in his eyes.

-Airport, Magnolia-

A young girl with long black hair, bangs covering her left eye walked out of the airport.

"Finally I'm here!" said the mystery girl.

"Excuse me. Are you Miss Cheney?" asked a man. She nodded.

"I'm the servant of the Heartfilias, please come with me. Oh, and welcome to Magnolia" said the man, and then bowed. The girl proceeded to follow him in the limo.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I'm not own fairy tail, I'm just own the plot,.

Special thanks for my beta reader,fuzzpeach12

Thanks for my reviewer,who fav/follow my stories...

In this chapter , loke debut...

vote on my profile, please vote

enjoy the chapter. I'm not own the song 'need you now' lady antheblum in glee version.

* * *

Chapter 3

Heartfilia Manor, Jude Heartfilias room.

Jude Heartfilia is the President of Heartfilia production. In his mind, he thinks about how his company can make more fortune for his family. He was very lucky when Luke was born, he can make Luke his successor. He can make decisions about Luke's future. He never complained about Luke's 'weekly girls' as long as Luke agrees to his plan. Jude Heartfilia has a plan, to make his company bigger. He has already set an engagement between Luke and Rovilda Cheney, heiress to Cheney corp. one of the railway corporations in Europe. This way, his railway will spread across the world!

"Sir Heartfilia, Miss Cheney has arrived." said the maid.

"Come in." ordered Jude. Rovilda came in the room.

"Long time no see, Uncle Jude." greeted Rovilda in a polite manner.

"Ah look at you Rovilda, beautiful as always" compliment Jude.

"Uncle Jude, I have request."

"Okay, go ahead"

Fairy Academy, Music room

Luke sat in front of the keyboard. In his hand is a sheet music. He was very focused on his work. _"Picture perfect memories" _sang Luke. Without Luke noticing, a young girl with orange hair was been observing him from afar.

"Like always Luke, your voice so amazing" said the girl.

"Ah Lulu (Loke), thank you for the compliment"

"New song? Hmm '_Need You Now_'" said Lulu when she sitting beside Luke.

"Yup," reply Luke.

"Can you and I sing it?" ask Lulu.

"Well yes, and then we can make this school turn into chaos you know" teased Luke.

"Chaos? What chaos? THE #1 playboy in this academy singing a duet with me, the #1 playgirl in this academy" replied Lulu with playful tone, which caused Luke to laugh.

"I will consideration it. After this is Miss's Sophie class. I don't have a partner" say Luke.

"Why me?" asked Lulu.

"Because you recognize my voice very well." say Luke.

"Okay, Luke you know you and I, are the same…right? "Said Lulu, Luke nodded.

"We play them and break hearts. Toying them for distraction, until…we're…tired" said Lulu.

"Yeah" said Luke agreeing. Luke already knew that Lulu is the daughter of Celeste Corp, same with him, her future is already set.

"Luke, if someday you really love a girl what would you do?" asked Lulu.

"Why are you asking that? Oh, I know you've finally fallen in love with someone?" teased Luke.

"Just answer the question." demand Lulu. _"Yeah Luke I've fallen for you" Lulu thought._

"Let's see…I don't know. But if that really happens, I will fight for her to be with me" said Luke with a big smile. Lulu admired his smile it was so calming...

"Ah Miss Celeste and Mr. Heartfilia are already here, okay students, you can come in to class "Miss Sophie said.

All the students including, Fairy Boys, Stacy, Rufina, Lexie, Jenny, Natsumi, Gaby, and Gracia were here. After they sat down at their seat, Miss Sophie started to speak.

"Because Miss Celeste and Mr. Heartfilia were already here before us, how about I ask the both of you to sing first." Said Miss Sophie with an evil smirk.

Luke and Lulu took a look at each other. "Okay" said Lulu

**(A/n: Bold: Luke, Italic : Lulu, Italic bold: Both )**.

Luke started playing the guitar

_Picture perfect memories _

_Scartterd all around the floor _

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight anymore _

_**And I wonder if I **_

_**Ever cross your mind**_

Reff

_**It's a quarter after one **_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And I need you now **_

_**Said I wouldn't call **_

_**But I've lost all control **_

_**And I need you now **_

_**And I don't know how **_

_**I can do without **_

_**I just need you now **_

**Another shot whiskey **

**Can't stop looking at the door **

**Wishing you'd come sweeping**

**In the way you before**

_**And I wonder if I **_

_**Ever cross your Mind**_

**For me it's happen all of time**

**Back to reff **

_**Whoa, whoa **_

_**Guess I'd hurt rather **_

_**Than feel nothing and all **_

_**Back to reef**_

_Oh baby I need you now _

_(Need you now, Glee version)_

After Luke and Lulu finished singing, the students gave them a standing ovation.

"Superbly wonderful! Please sit down so we can begin studying music" said Miss Sophie. Luke sit beside Lexie and Lulu sit beside Gracia.

"You were amazing!" Lexie said gushing at her boyfriend which made Luke smile and pat her head.

After School

"Luke I will go home first and call me later okay?" said Lexie before she went home. Luke waved his hand.

"Boys, don't forgot we have meeting tonight!" reminded Jenny.

"Okay," said Levi and Luke in unison.

"Luke!" Stacy yelled.

"Jeez, what now nee-san" answered Luke.

"We're going home together." said Stacy with a very strict tone. Luke nodded sharply.

"Natsumi, sorry for this morning" said Luke then winked to her which in the process, made her blush.

"Luke" Stacy said strictly from Luke car.

"Coming!" said Luke.

In Car

Luke drove his car to their manor.

"Luke why are you dating her?" asked Stacy. She couldn't hide her jealous tone.

"Not your business sis" replied Luke.

"It IS mine. You're my little brother" said Stacy.

"JUST little brother, I'm not your fiancé or boyfriend" replied Luke stopping his car right before the traffic light turned red. With one move Stacy kissed Luke's lips which made Luke shocked.

"Your mine Luke. MINE ONLY." said Stacy with a possessive tone.

"Nee-san, we're siblings" Luke reminded his older sister.

"I don't care." say Stacy.

"Stacy, even if I reply to your feelings, our future has been set. It's never going to work" said Luke .

"We can run away together or hide it" say Stacy. Luke sighed; he didn't want to say anything to her now.

In their manor.

"Welcome home Young mistress and Young master" greeted Virgo.

"Thanks Virgo." said Luke.

"Master Luke, Your father wants to see you" said Virgo.

"I will meet him now" said Luke, walking towards to his father room.

Jude's room,

Luke walked in to his father room. "You called me father" Luke said. When he came in to his father room his eyes met a black haired girl. "Rovilda" whisper Luke.

"Luke-kun you still remember me" said Rovilda.

"Ah Luke, meet your fiancé, Rovilda Cheney" said his father.

"What? Fiancé" Said Luke. Jude smile at Luke.

"Yes Fiancé, do you have any objections?" asked Jude.

"No, I'm don't" replied Luke.

"She will go to your school tomorrow with you" said his father.

"Okay" replied Luke. "_I guess my fun has finally ended_" Luke thought sadly.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not owning Fairy tail..

Special thank for Fuzzpeach12

Honestly , I'm blushing when make out scene...

Officialy I make StingxLucy horaaaay !

Yups Sting wining the poling with 12 vote

Natsu and rogue Tie 9 vote

Gray 4 vote

Laxus 2 vote

Loke 1 vote (poor Lion)

Thanks for reviewing me...

* * *

Chapter 4

Luke walked to his room in a very bad mood. "Luke what's wrong?" asked Stacy.

"Not your problem sis. Just leave me alone" replied Luke with an angered tone within his voice.

"Luke" Stacy called out, but her little brother just walk out.

"Long time no see Stacy" said a female voice from behind her. Stacy could recognize that voice anywhere, Stacy turned her body.

"Rovilda why are you here?" asked Stacy surprised.

In Luke's room.

Luke wore a plain white shirt and black jeans with white sneakers. He was still pissed because of his father.

"Why her?" Luke asked to himself. Why didn't his father choose Celeste's family? It would be better if Lulu became his fiancé because Lulu knows him very well and at least in front of her, he can act like himself. Luke, stop thinking about it! I need a distraction. Luke grabbed his cell phone and dialed Lexie's number.

"Hello babe, can we meet?" asked Luke

"Luke? Sure, when?" asked Lexie

"Now, I'll pick you up but will you come with me to the Fairy Boys meeting?" say Luke.

"Of course, I'll be waiting. See you soon" answer Lexie happily.

"That's great" replied Luke before he put his phone in his pocket. Luke grabbed his car keys and told Virgo he would be going out. Also that's he's not going to be sleeping in the manor today.

Vermillion office, Meeting.

Jenny, Eric, Jun, Liam and Levi has coming. They were waiting for Luke.

"Where's Luke?" asked Eric.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." said Luke standing in front of door with Lexie at his side, her hand was within his. "It's about time." said Levi grinning from ear to ear. With all the members there, the meeting starting. They talked about the new album and they planned to make a duet. After one hour, they argued and spoke to their producer, Gildarts Clive. Then finally, the meeting finished.

After the Meeting.

"What's your plan tonight?" asked Liam.

"Dunno, I'm don't wanna go home" replied Luke. His hand was on Lexie's waist. "I'll sleep in my apartment." Luke has his own apartment for writing songs for the band, just to sleep when he doesn't want to go home and when he wants some private time with his girls.

"How about my sister's bar?" Suggested Liam, they agreed with a nod of each of their heads.

"In that case, let's call Natsumi and the others." said Eric holding Jenny's hand. "I'll call them." answered Jenny making Eric smile proudly.

Demonic Bar,

Mirajane Strauss is a business women and student in fairy academy. She is managing their hospital and her bar at the same time. Her brothers, Elfman and Liam adore her.

"Welcome guys." Greeted Mirajane.

"Hello Mira, can I have something non alcohol tonight, I'm going to drive tonight" asked Luke.

"Okay" said Mira and then gave Luke a vanilla milkshake.

"Luke I'm going to go to the dance floor, want to come?" asked Lexie.

"You go ahead, I'll come later" replied Luke. Lexie just smiled and started moving her body on dance floor.

"Luke, can Jun speak with you?" asked Jun who sat beside him.

"Yes?" asked Luke.

"What happened?" asked Jun.

"Well…" Luke began telling his story to Jun. "Jun knows how Luke feels" said Jun when Luke finish his story." At least, I haven't fallen in love with anyone yet." Said Luke watching his girlfriend dance.

"Excuse me, Jun" said Luke then with fast step, he walked to Lexie. There was a man behind her, trying to get even closer. "Hands off, she's mine" say Luke with a dangerous tone. He made the man walk away. "Thanks dear" say Lexie. "Let's dance" said Lexie. Luke just nodded trying to enjoy the music.

"What happen to him?" ask Liam to Jun.

"Luke's fine" replied Jun.

"He far from fine." said Liam.

"Just let him solve his problems by himself" said Jun.

Natsumi, Gracia, Gaby and Lulu came in and make themselves comfortable. "Where's Luke?" asked Natsumi made Liam jealous. "He's on the dance floor with Lexie" replied Levi who sat beside Gaby. "Hi Luke!" shouted Lulu and waved her hand.

"That girl always makes me laugh" said Luke with laugh.

"Oh really? Then I make you what?" ask Lexie with a jealous tone.

"You make me want to cuddle with you forever" said Luke with his charming smile, making Lexie giggle. Luke and Lexie walked to the bar.

"Hello girls, as usual you all look very beautiful today" greeted Luke.

"And you are very charming tonight" replied Lulu.

"You're not with your boy Lulu" teased Luke.

"You are my prince" teased Lulu which made both Natsumi and Lexie glare at her with murderous glares. Luke realized what's going on with Natsumi and Lexie. 'If Stacy was here, there would be a glaring contest in here' said Luke in his mind.

"Guys, Lexie and I are going to go home okay? Have fun" said Luke.

"What? Where are you going?" asked Natsumi.

"Somewhere private" Luke said playfully which made Lexie blush.

"Luke!~" Lexie whined, which made Luke laugh.

"See ya guys" said Luke .

In Luke's apartment.

"Where is the place?" asked Lexie.

"My apartment, sometimes I sleep here when I don't want to go home" said Luke sitting on the sofa

"Can I be with you tonight?" asked Lexie sitting herself on his lap and kissing Luke on his lips, Luke kissed her back.

"Are you a naughty girl? Can I put my mark on your neck?" whispered Luke in Lexie's ear, which made her have goose bumps. Luke kissed Lexie's neck and sucked it until it left a mark. They made out the whole night until they fell asleep. .

The next morning

Both Luke and Lexie wake up at the same time. "Morning angel" Luke said and kissed Lexie's forehead

"Morning my devil" Lexie replied playfully

After they both finished taking a bath, Luke dropped Lexie back to her home and then set a course back to his manor .


	6. Chapter 5

Special thanks for : Fuzzpeach12 my beta reader

Hinagiku I am own nothing, just plot

A/n: If you have idea just pm me

* * *

Chapter 5

Stacy Pov

"Rovilda why you here?" asked Stacy, surprise was evident in her tone. Rovilda just smiled.

"Answer me 'Vilda." demanded Stacy. Stacy didn't know what's going on. First Luke with a bad mood and second, her childhood friend. "I'm on a business trip in Magnolia." said Rovilda, walking away from her.

Rogue Pov

Rovilda Cheney, daughter of the Cheney Corporation. She's also Luke and Stacy's childhood friend, she known them since Kindergarten. She knew about their parent's plans with the whole marriage business. She's glad her fiancé is Luke.

She's already heard about Luke being a player. So she wanted to tame Luke's behavior. She wanted Luke remember their promise.

* * *

Luke drove his car to his manor. He had to pick up both Rovilda and Stacy and drop them off at school. With his yellow sports car, he drove full speed. In just 30 minutes he reached his manor.

"Lukeeee!" shouted his sister.

"What's up sis?" Asked Luke.

"Where were you last night?" asked Stacy.

"In my nest." replied Luke. Stacy then noticed a hickey on his neck making Stacy very angry.

"LUKE!" yelled Stacy.

"Geez, what?" say Luke.

"Who were you with last night?" asked Stacy in very strict and demanding tone.

"Lexie," answered Luke. 'That girl again? Well she is Luke girlfriend.' thought Stacy.

"Morning" greeted Rovilda, who has watching whole scene.

"Morning." Replied Luke.

Fairy Academy.

Luke parked his car after he asked Stacy to take care of Rovilda. He just wanted meet his friends and his angel Lexie. Wait angel? Since when? Luke remembered his night with Lexie. She truly is an angel. Wait, wait. Why am I thinking of her. You're supposed to break her heart after a week. Has he starting have feeling towards Lexie?

"Luke?" called Gracia

"Hmm, yes?" replied Luke.

"What's the matter?" asked Gracia.

"Nothing just thinking about Lexie." answered Luke without thinking.

"What? The player Luke has fallen in… hmmp" before Gracia finish her sentence Luke made her silent with his hand.

"Don't tell anyone." asked Luke. Gracia just nodded.

Drama class.

Mrs. Bisca Conell stood in front of the class.

"Class, the Spring Festival is closer. We will perform a play called 'Daughter of evil' so let's talk about the cast. The characters are the Daughter of Evil, the Servant of Evil, Knight of Red, Prince of Blue, Daughter of Green and Prince of White." said Mrs. Bisca.

"Mrs. Bisca, How about Lulu be the Daughter of Evil?" suggested one of male students.

"Great idea" said Bisca, writing Lulu's name on white board.

"Well, I will if Luke would be the Servant of Evil." said Lulu with a smile, making Luke throw her a glare.

"I'll do it if Eric would be the Knight of Red." shouted Luke.

"I do it. With my body and soul I'll do that role even if I must become a girl." Declared Eric making everyone sweatdrop.

"Okay, so what about the rest?" asked Bisca.

"Mrs. Bisca, I think Levi should be the Prince of Blue and Gaby should be the Daughter of Green." Shouted Liam, smiling along with Eric, Luke and Jun. Levi and Gaby blushed.

"Make Liam the Prince of White." Shouted Gaby taking her revenge.

"Okay class, here's the list and you guys must attend the practice." said Bisca.

"Okay" answered the class before Miss Bisca left.

"Luke-sama I couldn't wait to see you in the play." said Luke's fangirls.

"Lulu-chan, good luck!" said Lulu's fans.

"I will do it for you." said Luke, and then winked, making his fangirls faint.

"Thanks for supports all" say Lulu with cute smile make them fly to heaven.

All members of the Fairy Boys and the girls sweatdropped,

* * *

A/N: Here The cast for the play.

Daughter of Evil: Lulu

Servant of Evil: Luke

Knight of Red: Eric

Prince of Blue: Levi

Daughter of Green: Gaby

Prince of White: Liam


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinagiku: I must say sorry for previous chapter, it's really boring but I need to add more drama and more complicated situation. Can anyone give me any ideas? Lucy and Luke, disclaimer please.

Lucy and Luke: Hinagiku-chan does not own Fairy Tail. Master Hiro M. owns it.

Hinagiku: yups I own nothing. If I own it, Lyon would be mine heheheh.

Lyon: Hey!

Hinagiku: on the story…

Hallway,

Luke stood in the hallway in front of Lexie's class. He leaned on the wall, waiting for Lexie. While waiting, Luke noticed Rufina, his ex-girlfriend walking towards him.

"Luke" called Rufina when she neared Luke.

"Yes?" answered Luke coldly.

"Luke, I've already accepted that we are no longer can I ask you something?" said Rufina, Luke reluctantly nodded.

"Please kiss me for last time." asked Rufina. Luke just stared at Rufina without saying anything, still thinking about it. Suddenly Rufina grabbed Luke's shirt, her left hand on Luke neck, she kissed Luke's lips gently. Luke was shocked with Rufina's move but honestly, he enjoyed it.

When both Luke and Rufina enjoyed their private time, Lexie came out of the class and watched the scene.

"Luke" called Lexie, she started crying making Luke abruptly stop and push Rufina away.

"Lexie" called Luke softly.

With tears streaming endlessly down her face, Lexie ran.

"LEXIE! Wait!" shouted Luke. She ignored Luke and kept running.

"Lexie wait!" shout Luke once again.

"Luke." called Rufina grabbing his left hand.

"Let me go Rufina." Snarled Luke in a dangerous tone, Rufina shook her head.

"No Luke, she's just your weekly girlfriend." said Rufina.

"Weekly?" growled Luke with his dangerous tone. Luke pushed Rufina into the wall. Luke whispered into her ear.

"Listen Rufina, you were only one of my weekly girlfriends and your time has already passed. If you say those words again, I will expel you from this academy even if you're one of my big sister's friends" threatened Luke with a cold and dangerous tone making Rufina shiver and cry. After Lukewalked away, Rufina smiled evilly.

"I am yours Luke, and you're mine." said Rufina with evil smirk.

Luke ran, searching every room for Lexie until he reached the rooftop. Until he saw her, Lexie was there, sitting on the floor. She was hugging both her legs and crying. Luke walked towards her slowly, and then crouched down. He hugged Lexie.

"Lexie I am really sorry" Luke whispered softly.

"Why?" Lexie asked, sobbing.

"Sorry, I really love you" confess Luke.

"Lies, you're lying Luke Heartfilia" Lexie screamed accusingly.

"Lexie look at me. I really do love you" said Luke, his hand cupped her face.

"I am sorry Lexie that was..." Luke _tried _to explain but before he could explain further Lexie placed one finger on his lips.

"Luke do you really love me?" asked Lexie. Luke sighed.

"Lexie Dreyar, I, Luke Heartfilia love you. Will you forgive me?" asked Luke. Lexie hugged Luke and nodded. Luke kissed her hair.

"Wipe your tears, my angel." said Luke before cupping her cheeks. He then leaned closer to her, and their lips touched, their tongues unrolled from their cavern and they fought for dominance.

Lunch Cafeteria.

Natsumi and the rest of her friends were eating their lunch.

"Where's Luke anyway?" asked Lulu.

"Maybe he's with Lexie" said Levi.

"Speaking of the devil" said Liam, who saw both Luke and Lexie holding each other's hand walking to them. Lulu and Natsumi seemed very jealousy when they saw them

"Hello guys," Luke greeted.

"What were you doing?" asked the curious Levy, making them both blush.

After five minutes of talking, most of the spent was Lulu trying to flirt with Luke. Making Lexie lean closer to Luke. Lexie spotted Rufina walking with Stacy and Orelia with one black haired girl enter the Cafeteria.

"Excuse me Luke" said Lexie. Lexie approached Rufina with a very angry expression. Lexie felt very angry at the moment because Rufina was trying to seduce her boyfriend.

"Rufina!" shouted Lexie making all the students in the cafeteria look at her. Luke walked closely behind her.

"What do you want?" Stacy asked Lexie.

"I'm sorry Stacy, I have business with that bitch Rufina." Lexie said.

"Ohhhh! Cat fight!" Liam shouted. Luke just smiled proudly.

"Leave her alone for a minute" said Luke to her sister. Lexie neared Rufina and slapped her.

"How dare you try seducing Luke?" Lexie yelled. Rufina then started crying.

"Stop it now or..." said Stacy raised above her shoulder, as it she was going to slap someone, in which she was about to do. Luke held her wrist.

"Luke!" said Stacy.

"Don't you dare Stacy."

"Luke…why? Isn't she only one of your toys?" Rufina said crying.

"She is not my toy!. Everyone Listen Lexie Dreyar is mine, don't you dare your hit on her or else." declared Luke which made all people in the cafeteria shocked.

"Luke" Rovilda said strictly which made Luke turn to her.

"Did you forget, I am your fiancé" Rovilda said calmly.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not own FT or Get it Right song.

All Credits to Fuzzpeach12 for beta Version

Chapter 7

All students who were hearing Rovilda looked at Luke with wide eyes except Jun.

"Luke is…that…true…?" Lexie asked appauled. Luke stayed quiet.

"No way, Father never mentioned it to…" Stacy couldn't finished her sentence, she remembered yesterday after meeting with her father Luke seemed very…upset

"Rovilda, we are not officially engaged" Luke stated.

"Luke, if you have a fiancé, why did you confess to me and become my boyfriend? Was this all a joke to you?!" Lexie asked heartbroken. She felt her heart shattering into a million pieces, how could he just USE me like an object? Why me?

"Lexie hear me out, please!" Luke pleaded.

"No Luke, I've had enough." Lexie deadpanned, she turned around and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

"Lexie.." Luke yelled trying to chase after her.

"Luke let her go she need some time alone, and you do to. Maybe its best if you guys just take a break to calm things down." said Lulu.

"Okay… I will be in the music room" Luke said as he went out of the cafeteria.

"Luke, wait, I'll go wit-" Stacy tried to say, but Eric grabbed her forearm.

"Leave him alone. This incident was too much for him. He needs some time by himself to process this." Eric said and went to the Student Council room. Little did Eric know, Natsumi and Lulu followed Luke.

**In the music room **

Luke sat near the window, staring out at the grassy field outside. His mind was replaying what just happened over and over again, he couldn't think.

"Luke" Natsumi and Lulu said in sync and then looked at each other.

"Why are _you_ here, pinky?" Lulu said in disgust.

"I'm here to comfort Luke, why are _you_ here player" Natsumi backfired.

"I am here to comfort my prince charming" Lulu stated with a grin.

"Girls, what are you both doing in here?" Luke demanded.

"Luke, are you okay?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"I'm…okay" Luke replied sadly.

"You are _not_ Luke, you're just confused. You can't comprehend the difference if you are actually in love, or if it's just lust"Lulu tried to explain to Luke.

"It looks like you have experienced it before" said Luke.

"Because I have already fallen for someone" Lulu replied with a smile gentle.

"Sometimes I wish you could be my fiancé Lulu" Luke said, making Lulu blushing.

"Luke! Don't forget about me, I'm right here!" Natsumi whined.

"Natsumi I can't flirt with you or hit on you" Luke said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Natsumi asked confused. Luke just smile.

"How about we sing a song?" Lulu suggested.

"Yeah, go ahead" Luke answered, grabbing the guitar on to his right.

"So, what song are we gonna sing?" Lulu asked. Luke started to play some random chords on his guitar.

"What have I done?" Luke sang.

I wish I could run, away from this ship going under

Just trying to help, hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions; keep making a mess of things.

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

Can I start again, with my fate shaken?

Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face mistakes

But If I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this.

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!

Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up my prayer

And then finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

"Wow Luke, is that new song? It sounds amazing!" Lulu asked.

"No, I've made this long time ago, this was just originally made for a female singer" said Luke

"Really?" Natsumi asked.

"Anyway Natsumi, isn't time for you attend Chemistry class?" Lulu asked.

"Huh? How about you and Luke?" Natsumi grunted.

"Luke and I have Math class later"

"Oh okay. I'll go now. Luke cheer up, ok?".

"I will, don't worry" After Natsumi left them alone, Lulu sat down beside Luke.

"So your player days are finally over?" Lulu pondered.

"Hmm, I guess so…"

"Not officially, eh?"

"Well, you know, maybe father will choose other candidate" Luke said while playing a soft tone on his guitar. 'Maybe I still have a chance' thought Lulu.

"Lulu, do you have the script for drama class?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I have one. Want to practice together?" Lulu replied. Luke nodded.

"So my little servant, shall we start?" Lulu asked playfully.

"Of course my lady" Luke replied and gave her one of his signature breath-taking smiles.

Lexie POV

She kept running until she reach the school garden.

"Luke you jerk!" Lexie yelled between her sobs. Lexie could never understand her feelings. She never loved Luke. She agreed to become Luke's next victim because she was bored. But why was she hurt when she saw Luke with Rufina?

"Ara, ara, why's a lovely lady like you crying?" a deep, enchanting voice asked her. Who was it? I knew it wasn't Luke, it didn't resemble anyone elses, she turned around and met the eyes of the person that asked her. There she saw a handsome man staring at her

"Who are you?" Lexie demanded.

"My name is Chris, Chris Alberona" Chris greeted.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hinagiku: Hello, Merry Christmas. Sorry if my pprevious chapter is so lame…. The vote is finally closed. Before we start chapter 8, let's do disclaimer, Eric and Erza please do it.

Eric and Erza: Hina – chan does not own Fairy tail.

Hinagiku: Yup, I do not own Fairy Tail, if I DID own it , Lyon would be mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke was still in the music room after his practice with Lulu. He tried calling Lexie but she was not answering her phone. 'Lexie where are you?' Luke thought, worried for Lexies sake.

"Luke,"Lexie said from behind Luke.

"Lexie? I'm sorry. Let me explain."said Luke.

"Luke, I don't want to hear anything. Let's just break up." said Lexie and then ran away.

"Lexie, wait." said Luke, and then chased Lexie. Lexie was still running. She ignored him. She couldn't handle anything about Luke. She ran down the stairs and ran as fast as she could. While running down the stairs after Lexie, Luke lost his balance and fell down the flight of stairs, head-first. Luke laid on the floor, unconscious. His head was bleeding so bad, it made a puddle of blood on the floor, and right in the center, his head had a huge gash. While walking to her car, there Stacy saw her beloved brother, she ran to him and started screaming for help.

"LUKE! Please, wake up!"said Stacy. Lexie heard Stacy screaming, immediately she stopped running and turned around, just to see Luke lying in a pool of blood.

"Luke,"said Lexie, moving closer to Luke's place.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Stacy yelled.

"It's your fault Luke fell, because he was chasing you… don't come near my brother ever again." Stacy threatened, which made Lexie feel guilty and cry.

The ambulance came 15 minutes later and brought Luke to the hospital along with Stacy. Meanwhile, Liam, Eric, Jun, Levi, Lulu and Natsumi followed them with their cars.

Stacy held Luke's left hand, tears from her eyes flowed down her cheeks. 'Luke please be okay.' prayed Stacy.

In the other car, Lulu tried to calm herself. Both of her eyes were red from crying so much. Natsumi was also in same state. Eric just drove silently. Liam was busy calling his sister to make sure Luke was first priority.

"Will Luke be okay?" whispered Lulu.

"He'll be okay. He must."said Natsumi.

"He's strong. He will quickly heal and be back, flirting with other girls." Levi joked.

All of them were in the same state. They were very worried about their leader.

A/n: Like always thanks for my Betareader Fuzzpeach12 all credits towards her.


	10. Chapter 9

Dislaimer:I am not owning fairy tail...

Special thanks for : Fuzzpeach12 and Star maiden.

All Credits to my beta reader: Fuzzpeach12

* * *

Chapter 9

Magnolia Hospital Center,

Luke was still sleeping after his treatment was finished. Stacy sat beside Luke's bed for a whole day straight. She still wore the bloody uniform.

"Miss Stacy, can we talk in my office?" Dr Freed Justine, the doctor asked. He was also Mirajane fiancé. Stacy looked at Luke and prayed to God that he would finally open his eyes. Oh dear Lord, how she missed him.

"Go ahead Stacy. We will watch him and call you if he wakes up" said Eric. Stacy nodded then followed the doctor. After Stacy was gone, Levi decided to break the silence "I will buy some refreshments for us".

"Let me help" Eric replied, and then followed Levi. Lulu then moved to where Stacy sat down before. Both her hands were holding Lukes hand.

"Please wake up, Luke" Lulu pleaded, sobs escaping her throat.

"Stop your crying, Lulu" said Liam.

"I love him" Lulu said desperately.

"I know" replied Liam

"I love him too" Natsumi quickly blurted out. Which made Liam feel a little bit envious towards Luke.

"I am hungry, I'm going to go search for food" said Natsumi, then went out of the room.

After ten minutes, Natsumi was still gone. Slowly Luke's eyes opened.

"Where… am… I," Luke then grabbed his head "I feel so…dizzy".

"Luke you finally woke up?" Lulu said excitedly.

"Luke, who is he? Who are you?" Luke asked questioningly. Lulu and Liam looked at each other confused.

"Your name is Luke, mine is Lulu and this is Liam" said Lulu, trying to control her voice.

"Luke did you forget us? Did you forget Lulu, your girlfriend?" Liam asked cautiously. Lulu eyes grew wide; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Liam looked at Lulu; his eyes saying to go along with him.

"My girlfriend? Sorry I can't remember you" Luke said softly.

"It's alright. As long you're okay." Lulu replied and kissed his hand. 'Sorry Luke' thought Lulu.

"I'll leave you two alone" Liam said. Lulu nodded.

"How do you feel?" Lulu asked.

"Dizzy. Can you tell me about me and us?"

"Of course" said Lulu with a fake smile, then she leaned in and kissed his forehead where the bandage covered.

Freed room.

Stacy sat down in front of Freed.

"Stacy are you and Luke really siblings?" asked Freed.

"Of course. Why?" Stacy said, confused.

"I am afraid not, Miss Stacy. Your DNA and Luke's DNA are very different" Freed explained.

"Do you mean me and Luke are not brother and sister?" Stacy asked, shocked. She thought of the time the nurse asked for a transfusion. She couldn't do transfusion with her blood because her blood type is A and Luke's blood type is AB. So Lulu donated her blood instead Stacy. Realizing this, she didn't know how to react to this news. She was happy Luke and her were not siblings but on her other side she was sad.

Stacy left the room with a huge weight on her chest. For now she must focus on Luke. She will ask her father about this later.

With Luke and Lulu.

Lulu sat on Luke's bed, talking. For Luke he was happy listening to Lulu talking about 'Them as Couple'.

"Oh really? I feel dizzy. Can I sleep?" Luke asked politely.

"Of course." replied Lulu.

"Would you still here when I wake up?" Luke asked. Lulu just gave Luke a kiss on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I will" she said.

A/N : sorry if it's so shorts.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not owning Fairy Tail.

thanks: for my beta reader fuzzpeach12.

Thanks for Misalidreyarsilentdemon and rozzetteagonez.

Chapter 10

Stacy stood in front of Luke's room, wiping tears from her eyes. She must stay strong; she can't let the others see her tears except Luke. Slowly, she opened the door. Luke was still sleeping and Lulu was sitting down at the same spot from before, sleeping beside Luke. Stacy threw on a warm smile at Luke's sleeping figure. 'Too cute' commented Stacy.

"Luke please wake up soon, I miss you too much" Stacy whispered. It's true, she really has missed Luke's teasing, his protective attitude, his attitude when she was sneaking in his bed at night, she missed everything about him.

She brought her right hand up and caressed his cheeks. Her action made Luke eyes open slowly.

"Luke thank God you finally woke up! I've missed you so much! " Stacy said cheerfully.

"Er…um…who are you?" Luke asked cautiously. Stacy's world came crumbling down, her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Did I just hear him right?!

"No…. no… Luke… you… you forgot…me? This has got to be a joke right? "Stacy asked. She couldn't believe what he just said. She was choking back sobs; she wanted to scream at the world for taking away his memory.

"Sorry, but I don't know you, miss…?" Luke drifted off; he really didn't know who the girl was, standing right in front of him. Luke felt guilty seeing the girl in front of him crying.

"I am your big sister, Stacy Heartfilia. Tell me you remember now…please" Stacy pleaded. Stacy's voice made Lulu wake up also Eric, Jun, Levi, Natsumi, and Liam run into Luke room.

"Stacy, calm down please" said Lulu trying calming down Stacy.

"Lulu who is she? Is she really my sister?" Luke asked.

"Luke how could you? How come you remember her not me. Your own sister!" Stacy shouted.

"Luke she really is your sister" Lulu answered.

"What's going on here?" Eric asked as he turned his head to look at his best friend.

"Hello, who are you? Do you know me too? I'm sorry that I don't remember you" Luke said calmly, this made Eric and the others silent.

"I will call the doctor" Levi said before leaving the room.

"Why do you remember her not me?" Stacy demanded, pointing her hand to Lulu.

"Please don't pointing your finger at Lulu".

"Why?" Stacy asked"Is she important to you? For you she is nothing Luke, she is just another flavor of the week"

"She's my girlfriend" Luke responded. Stacy and others in the room stared at Lulu with wide eyes. 'Since when Lulu become Luke's girlfriend?' everyone thought.

"Luke…it's fine, don't worry about me" Lulu said, placing her hand on Luke's arm to calm him.

"Lulu did you alter Luke's mind?" said Eric coldly.

"No, I didn't. Luke, please believe me. We're a couple in love!"

"There, there, I trust you Lulu" replied Luke, then wiped her tears with his own hand.

"Luke, why you?" said Stacy. Her heart was aching really badly. She wanted to curl up and die. WHY?! Why did this have to happen? She wanted to rip her heart out and through it at Lulu. 10 minutes later, Levi came back with Dr. Freed.

"Okay I need to examine Luke, everyone please wait outside" Dr. Freed said.

Following Freed's order they went outside, but when Lulu was about to go, Luke grabbed her forearm. Lulu saw the look on his eyes, 'Please don't go'.

"Doctor, can I stay here?" Lulu asked kindly. Freed watched what Luke was doing earlier, and sighed.

"Ok"

Outside.

Stacy felt her heart and her world broken. She needed time alone.

"I will go home, Luke needs his clothes" said Stacy before she left. Eric just nodded.

"Jun will accompany you Stacy – san "Jun said politely.

"No, I will go alone. I need it"

"But…" Jun said, trying to protest. Stacy then turned, and walk away. Jun went to take a step, but Eric grabbed his forearm

"Jun, leave her. Her mind is in chaos right now" Levi said. Eric and Levi were two people who understood Stacy and Luke's relationship. If they weren't siblings they could've made a cute couple.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm not own fairy tail

All credit for my Beta reader : Fuzzpeach12

* * *

Chapter 11

Stacy Pov

Stacy was inside Luke's room, packing Luke's clothes. With help of Virgo, she could finish it quickly. She already told all the maids and servants about Luke's condition. After she finished, Stacy then decided to take a bath. Letting her body relax, she thought again about what she must do. Thinking about Luke, tears slid down her face. Sometimes crying helps you feel better.

After 15 minutes, Stacy got out of the bath and started putting on new clothes for her visit to the hospital. Someone knocked her door.

"Enter," said Stacy.

A old woman entered Stacy's room. "I am sorry Miss Stacy if I'm disturbing you." The old woman said.

"Ms. Spetto, you're not disturbing me. So how can I help?" Stacy replied. Ms. Spetto was her and Luke's nanny when they were younger.

"I assume you already know, the truth about you and young master." Said Ms. Spetto softly.

"You know." Stacy whispered. Ms. Spetto just nodded.

"I know the story, would you like know the truth?" She asked. Stacy looked at the old woman.

"Yes please."

"Your parents, Wessiologia Euclife and Sara Euclife were best friends of Miss Layla. When Miss Layla was pregnant with Luke, both of your parents died in car accident, leaving you alone and then she adopted you." Ms. Spetto explained.

Tears formed in Stacy's eyes. "Thank you…" She said in between her sobs.

"Listen to me, don't give up on young master. This old women knows that you love him. " Ms. Spetto advised.

"Don't worry, I'll never give up on him. Even if my path is dark." Stacy said determinedly.

Normal Pov.

Dr. Freed already confirmed Eric and the rest about Luke's condition. He said that Luke has amnesia and the best solution is to let the brain remember the truth is self.

"Poor Stacy, She really loves Luke." Levi said and Eric nodded with agreement. "Hey, why not poor me too? I like Luke well too." Natsumi whined, her words made Liam angry.

"Why don't we all go home and rest? I'll drive you home, Natsumi." Liam suggested.

"What about Luke?" Levi asked.

"Lulu wants to be alone with Luke right now." Luke explained, dragging Natsumi with him.

"Liam stop, that hurts." Natsumi protested. Liam grabbed her with both arms.

"Why don't you ever notice? It's always "Luke this" or "Luke that." It's never about me, is it?" Liam said angrily.

"Liam, get off me." Natsumi said in fear and struggle. Liam tightened his hug on Natsumi, but the she managed to escape.

"Damn," Liam cursed.

Natsumi ran away. She repeated Luke's name over and over again. "Luke, help me."

Lulu Pov.

Luke was already asleep after the doctor examined him. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. How funny. She's imagined waking up to Luke next to her countless times. Right know, her seeing Luke sleep made her happy.

"I'm sorry Luke, for lying to you. I am willing to, even if you will hate me for this." Lulu whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm not own ft

special thanks for Fuzzpeach12 for beta reader it

* * *

Chapter 12

Stacy POV

Stacy came to the hospital with new determination and hope that Lulu has gone away from his beloved brother. Today, together with Rovilda. She will make sure that Luke will regain his memories.

For one step, act like a big sister. Including trying to act nice to Lulu."Stacy are you okay?"ask Rovilda.

"Don't worry about me."replied Stacy with her casual stayed quiet.

Rovilda POV

Rovilda knew about Luke's condition from Stacy this morning. She also knows he's currently Luke and about Lulu. When Stacy came to her room this morning and asked her to help. She agreed to help her. After all, Luke was her childhood friends.

Her task is pretty simple. She has act like a very understanding fiance who understands Lukes feelings towards Lulu. When Stacy told her, she will followed Lulu plan, she can't help to smile. In her thoughts, she never knew Stacy would be this smart

Normal Pov

Stacy entered Luke's room, with his Favorite food.

"Luke. Good morning!~" Greeted Stacy with big smile because Lulu already gone from his Luke.

"Ah are you Stacy?" asked Luke.

"Yes, Luke. I am your sister. "replied Stacy.

"Then can you tell me who I am, like what kind of person?" Ask Luke.

Stacy nodded.

"You Luke, are my little brother, heir of Heartfilia company, and fiance of Rovilda Cheney" explained Stacy.

"Fian...ce? how? I tought it was I and Lulu"said Luke.

"Well, you and Lulu really love each other but our family wants us to get married" say Rovilda.

"And who are you?" ask Luke.

"Rovilda Cheney" replied Rovilda, as she introduced herself.

"Hello, sorry but i am confused"said Luke.

"Don't be. To put a simple way, you and Lulu are in a romantic relationship but with me, it's just simply business" Explained Rovilda.

"Okay stop the chat. Luke, I cooked your favorite soup."said Stacy with a bowl of cream corn soup in her hand.

"Thanks, it seems wonderfull" Luke cheered.

"Let me feed you"said Stacy. Luke just nodded.

While Stacy feeding Luke and Rovilda chat with Luke, Lulu then entered his room."Luke sorry I am taking too long"said Lulu.

"Hello Lulu, How are you?" Greeted Stacy with a fake smile.

"Ah Stacy, i'm fine."replied Lulu walking closer to Luke and kiss his forehead.

"Lulu, I don't mind you if you take too long. Take your time"say Luke.

"As usually, lovey dovey" said Rovilda with a fake smile too. Lulu gave a little smile.

"Can I talk to you Rovilda?" asked Lulu.

"Okay."reply Rovilda.

In outside Luke room,

""What do you plan?" asked Lulu straight to Rovilda.

"No, what do you plan, alter Lukes mind?" Rovilda shot back

"Not your business" said Lulu.

"Is mine? He my fiance"said Rovilda.

"He is your fiance but you don't love you think I didn't know the reason why you accepted Uncle Jude proposal?"answered Lulu, which made Rovilda shocked.


	14. Chapter 13

I'm not own FT

Beta reader: Fuzzpeach 12, thanks her

* * *

Chapter 13

A/n: sorry for late update. I have a headache and low blood pressure and flu since my birthday. Also huge writer's block.

Rovilda Pov.

Rovilda looked at Lulu with wide eyes. Her heart beat faster than usually.

"What do you mean?"asked Rovilda.

"Yukito Aguria,you're lovers"replied Lulu with smile, the black haired girl started trembling with shock.

"Ho..ww di..d yo..u no..ww?" Rovilda asked as she bit her lips.

"Secret, but listen you and me are the same,I changed Luke's mind to protect him. And you accept Uncle Jude's proposal to protect the man you love from your parents."Said Lulu.

"Protect Luke from who?"Rovilda questionned, confused.

"Liam" replied Lulu as she started to recall her conversation with Liam last night

Lulu Flashback

Lulu stood at the balcony in Luke room. Her right hand was holding her cellphone in her ear.

"Liam, why do you do that?" Lulu demanded with an angry tone.

"Do what?" said Liam with a bored tone.

"Alternate Luke's mind" Lulu spat.

"Well, because Luke's in my way." Liam said back.

"In your way to win Natsumi's heart? Fool, haven't your heard? Luke will never flirt with Natsumi" Lulu yelled in outrage.

"Yeah I know that, but it's not guaranteed. Lulu you love him too. Why you don't you take this as an advantage to make him yours" said Liam.

"It's pointless, Liam. Maybe I could make him stay by my side but not his heart. So stop your stupid idea. I refuse to follow this stupid game" demanded Lulu.

"I don't care. I will make Natsumi love me and you are gonna help if your refuse, I'll kill him"Liam threatened, which made Lulu shiver.

" You wouldn't dare" said Lulu.

"Try me" replied Liam boredly.

"You're insane Liam, Luke is your friend. How could you?" Lulu weeped, tears descending down her cheek.

"Love can change people you know. So will you?" Liam offered.

"I will" replied Lulu before turning off her cellphone.

End flash back

"I will protect Luke"Lulu chanted. Her eyes reflected her determination. 'Until His memory is back, I will follow his game'

"If Liam is trying to hurt Luke, why didn't you say anything to anyone?" Rovilda asked.

"Because Liam is insane. "Lulu replied curtly.


End file.
